Mi mundo esta de cabeza
by Gomita13
Summary: Cuando dos chicas de la ciudad de N.Y. conocen a las tortugas ninja y se convierten en sus amigas. Comenzaran con una aventura que cambiara sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola queridos lectores! Les agradezco mucho por leer mi fanfic. Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo así que no se mucho acerca de esto. Espero que les guste, sé que hay muchas cosas en las que tengo que mejorar, así que sus críticas me serán de mucha ayuda.

 **Disclaimer:** TMNT no me pertenece, si me perteneciera tendría yaoi, solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo invente para esta historia.

 **Capítulo 1:**

Mariana y Valeria eran mejores amigas, ambas asistían a la escuela secundaria Roosevelt, en cuanto a personalidad Vale era algo impaciente, ruda y sarcástica, pero una vez conociéndola se puede ver que en el fondo es amable, Mariana era alegre, inteligente y en ciertas ocasiones un poco tímida. Ellas eran amigas de April O'Neil, pero April ya no era tan cercana como antes, había dejado de salir en las tardes con ellas y siempre que le preguntaban que porque no podía ir, April decía que tenía asuntos familiares, pero ellas no eran tontas, sabían que April mentía pero decidieron dejarlo así y ya no preguntar.

Un día después de clases Vale y Mariana caminaban por las calles de N.Y. y Mariana comenzó a hablar de la tarea.

 **Mariana:** Oye, en la tarea de ciencias podemos analizar las sucesiones psicológicas de las plantas y la lluvia de la naturaleza.

 **Vale:** ¡Jajá! En español porfa, no hablo idioma cerebrito.

 **Mariana:** ¡AAH! ¡Ver cómo reacciona la naturaleza!

 **Vale (cruzada de brazos):** Genial, y tu harás todo el trabajo ¿Cierto?

 **Mariana:** No, tú me vas a ayudar.

 **Vale:** ¡Te dije que no lo prometía!

 **Mariana:** ¡¿Entonces me ayudaras?!

 **Vale:** ¡Obvio que no!

 **Mientas con las tortugas:**

 **Leo:** Rápido Raph, ya va a empezar héroes espaciales.

 **Raph:** ¿No te puedes esperar?

 **Mikey:** Iré por pizza.

 **Donnie:** No tardes.

 **Mikey:** Claro jefe.

Mikey estaba caminando por las alcantarillas.

 **Mikey:** ¡Vaya! Tengo mucha hambre.

 **Mientras con Vale y Mariana:**

 **Mariana:** ¡Que sí!

 **Vale:** ¡Que no!

 **Mariana:** ¡Si me vas a ayudar!

 **Vale:** ¡Que no!

Vale empujo a Mariana y… Mariana cayó en una alcantarilla abierta.

 **Vale:** ¡Mariana!

 _CONTINUARA…_

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Si tienen algún comentario acerca del fanfic no duden en dejarlo.

Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola (o como digo en el idioma que acabo de inventar kamsamarrfken), aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia de tmnt, quiero agradecer a IceCreamKittyGirl por haber leído mi fanfic y por dejar su review ¡DOMO ARIGATO! Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Mariana estaba cayendo a la alcantarilla, pero Mikey, que estaba caminando por esa área de la alcantarilla, la atrapó antes de que cayera al piso y se golpeara.

 **Mariana (después de ver a Mikey):** ¡AAAAAHHH!

 **Mikey:** ¡AAAAHHH!

Mikey dejó caer a Mariana al suelo.

 **Mientras con las demás tortugas:**

Leo, Raph y Donnie estaban viendo la TV cuando de pronto escucharon unos gritos.

 **Donnie:** ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Raph:** Seguro Mikey vio una araña y se asustó.

 **Leo:** No creo que sea eso, deberíamos ir a buscar a Mikey.

Las tortugas corrieron hacia donde estaba Mikey, pero no entendían porque había una chica con él.

 **Raph:** ¡Mikey! ¿Qué paso aquí?

Leo se dio cuenta de que Mariana estaba a punto de gritar otra vez, para evitar que gritara, corrió hacia donde estaba Mariana, tomo su brazo y con un movimiento rápido apretó su muñeca y la dejo inconsciente.

 **Donnie:** Leo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 **Leo:** No podía dejarla gritar, ¿Qué tal si splinter la escucha? ¿Qué diría si ve que hay una chica en la alcantarilla? April fue un caso especial, y con Casey ya tenemos más que suficiente.

 **Donnie:** Tienes razón.

 **Raph:** Ahora creo que Mikey nos debe una explicación. ¿Por qué hay una chica en la alcantarilla? ¿Qué hiciste Mikey?

 **Mikey:** Yo no hice nada, yo estaba caminando pero después vi que alguien estaba cayendo a la alcantarilla, así que la atrape para que no se golpeara, después se asustó al verme y empezó a gritar, y después de eso llegaron ustedes.

 **Leo:** Entonces, ¿Ella cayo en la alcantarilla?

 **Mikey (asintiendo):** Si.

 **Leo:** Ya veo, pero, ¿Qué haremos con ella? No podemos dejarla ahí tirada.

 **Donnie:** ¿Y qué haremos cuando despierte?

 **Raph:** ¿Qué no puedes solo llevarla afuera de la alcantarilla y dejarla en la calle?

 **Leo:** ¡No haremos eso Raphael! Además, a estas horas hay mucha gente en la calle y no podemos salir.

 **Mikey:** ¡Oigan, tengo una idea!

 **Donnie:** ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto?

 **Mikey:** Tranquilos, no es peligroso. Podemos atarla a una silla y cubrirle la boca con cinta adhesiva para que no grite, y cuando despierte le explicaremos que no somos peligrosos y que no debe temernos, ya cuando se calme la desataremos y la guiaremos a la salida.

 **Leo:** Bueno, no es una mala idea, lo cual es raro ya que tú la tuviste.

 **Raph:** Hagámoslo.

Tal y como dijo Mikey, ataron a Mariana a una silla y le pusieron cinta adhesiva en la boca, ahora solo esperaban a que despertara.

 **Donnie:** Oigan. ¿No creen que se está tardando en despertar?

 **Mikey:** No puede ser… ¡Leo la mataste!

 **Raph (golpeando a Mikey en la cabeza):** ¡No seas tonto! No está muerta.

 **Leo (susurrando):** Shhh, chicos ya está despertando.

 **Mariana POV**

¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Por qué estoy atada a una silla? Lo primero que veo después de despertar son esas cosas raras, parecen monstros, traté de gritar pero algo me lo impidió. Acaso es… ¿Cinta adhesiva?

 **No one POV**

Leonardo decidió ser el primero en hablar para explicarle las cosas a Mariana.

 **Leo:** Antes de que entres en pánico otra vez te vamos a explicar todo, sabemos que no somos normales.

Antes de que Leo pudiera continuar Raph lo interrumpió.

 **Raph:** ¡No me digas!

 **Donnie:** ¡Raph! No interrumpas y deja que Leo continúe.

 **Leo:** Gracias Donnie, como decía, nosotros no somos normales y quizás somos un poco aterradores.

 **Mikey:** ¡¿Aterradores?! ¡Pero si yo soy adorable!

 **Leo:** ¡Mikey!

 **Donnie:** Lo que queremos decirte es que aunque no somos normales, nosotros somos buenos y no te haremos daño, así que no hay nada que temer. ¿Entendiste?

Mariana asintió.

 **Leo:** Ayúdenme a desatarla.

Leo, Raph y Donnie desataban las cuerdas y Mikey le quito "cuidadosamente" la cinta de la boca a Mariana.

 **Mariana:** ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!

 **Mikey:** Lo siento.

Leo estaba a punto de hablar para decirle a Mariana que la llevaría hasta la salida cuando escucharon la voz de splinter que los llamaba.

 **Donnie:** ¡Oh no! ¡Es Splinter! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

 **Raph:** ya se, enciérrala en tu cuarto.

 **Donnie y Mariana:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Raph:** ¡Solo hazlo!

Donnie tomo a Mariana de la mano y corrió hasta su cuarto.

 **Donnie:** Solo entra aquí y no hables o hagas ruido hasta que te digamos por favor ¿Entendiste?

 **Mariana (asintiendo):** Si

Donnie cerró la puerta de su cuarto y regreso con sus hermanos.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Adiós (o como digo en el idioma que acabo de inventar emsimarfo)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. Perdón por la tardanza, pero me entretengo leyendo otros fanfics y se me olvida subir capítulos. Bueno, vinieron para leer el fanfic no mi aburrida vida así que a leer.

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Leo:** Hola sensei. ¿Ocurre algo?

 **Splinter:** No, no ocurre nada, solo los buscaba para decirles que hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

 **Mikey:** ¿Enserio? ¡Genial!

 **Splinter:** Si me necesitan estaré en el dojo.

Después de eso splinter se va.

 **Mientras con Vale:**

 **Vale:** Debo entrar y buscar a Mariana.

Vale entro a la alcantarilla y comenzó a buscar a Mariana. Después de un rato de caminar llego al área cerca de donde estaban las tortugas, al verlos se escondió pero no tenía miedo, por suerte las tortugas no la vieron, intento caminar silenciosamente, pero termino resbalándose haciendo ruido al caer, las tortugas escucharon el ruido y fueron a donde estaba Vale.

 **Leo:** ¿Otra chica?

Raph se quedó embobado mirando a Vale, al parecer le gustaba.

 **Vale:** Oh oh.

 **Donnie:** ¿Qué pasa aquí? Ya es la segunda vez que llega una chica a la alcantarilla.

 **Mikey:** ¡Lo sabía! Atraigo a las mujeres.

 **Raph (golpeando a Mikey en la cabeza):** ¡No digas tonterías Mikey!

Leo apunto con su katana a Vale.

 **Leo:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Vale:** Saben, yo no quiero problemas, yo solo vine a buscar a una amiga que cayo aquí en la alcantarilla.

 **Donnie:** Espera. ¿Dijiste una amiga que cayo aquí en la alcantarilla?... Ahora vuelvo.

Donnie fue a su cuarto y abrió la puerta para que Mariana pueda salir. Mariana salió del cuarto y vio a Vale con las demás tortugas.

 **Mariana:** ¡Vale!

Mariana corrió a donde estaba Vale y la abrazó.

 **Vale:** Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos.

Después Vale miro a las tortugas.

 **Vale:** Bueno, nos tenemos que ir.

Vale todavía recordaba el camino que tomo para venir así que no fue difícil regresar. Vale y Mariana siguieron caminando en las calles de N.Y., mientras caminaban vieron que a lo lejos estaba April.

 **Mariana:** Mira Vale, es April, deberíamos invitarla a caminar con nosotras, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

 **Vale:** No creo que debamos hacerlo, de seguro nos va a decir que está muy ocupada como siempre.

 **Mariana:** Pero ahora no se ve tan ocupada, vamos ya llevamos meses sin hablar con ella.

 **Vale:** está bien.

Vale y Mariana se acercaron a April.

 **Mariana:** Hola April, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

 **April:** Hola.

 **Mariana:** ¿Quieres caminar con nosotras?

 **April:** No creo que sea una buena idea.

 **Vale:** ¡Vamos April! No pareces estar tan ocupada, no aceptaremos un no como respuesta.

 **April:** está bien, iré con ustedes,

Vale, Mariana y April siguieron caminando mientras platicaban de cosas como de cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron o desde cuando que no salían juntas, pero de repente una camioneta del kraang se estaciono justo enfrente de ellas y unos kraang salieron de la camioneta y empezaron a acerarse a las tres, April sabía que venían por ella, pero también sabía que también se llevarían a Mariana y a Vale, como cuando se llevaron a su padre con ella. April empezó a luchar con los kraang, sorprendiendo a Vale y a Mariana.

 **April:** Vale, Mariana ¡Corran!

 **Mariana:** ¡No podemos dejarte sola!

 **April:** Solo co…

Antes de que April pudiera continuar unos kraang la atraparon y la subieron a la camioneta, lo mismo hicieron con Mariana y Vale.

Bueno, eso será todo, espero les haya gustado, tratare de subir capitulo lo más pronto posible.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Perdón! Sé que me tardé mucho, pero es que me distraigo demasiado. Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que la disfruten.

 **Capítulo 4:**

-¡¿Cómo que robots extraterrestres?!- Preguntaron, o más bien gritaron, Mariana y Vale.

-Tranquilas, chicas- Dijo April. –Es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. Se llaman los _kraang_ , no sé exactamente cuales sean sus intenciones, pero ellos me quieren por un poder que tengo.

Las chicas estaban en el escondite de los kraang, más específico, en una celda. Como Vale y Mariana estaban muy confundidas, April decidió explicarles acerca de los kraang y de las tortugas, tomando a April por sorpresa que ellas los conocieran, así como tomo a Mariana y Vale por sorpresa que April los conociera.

-Entonces… ¿Era por eso que no salías con nosotras?- Preguntó Mariana.

-Si.- Respondió April. –Pensé que si seguía con ustedes podrían estar en peligro, como ahora.

-¡Ajá!- Gritó Vale. -¡Sabía que había una buena razón para que no quisieras acercarte a nosotras!

Después de eso, April sacó su T-phone.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo Vale.

-Llamaré a los chicos, no creían que nos quedaríamos aquí para siempre, ¿o sí?- Respondió la pelirroja.

 **Donnie's POV:**

Estaba en mi laboratorio, escribiendo notas para un nuevo experimento, cuando de pronto sonó mi T-phone, cuando revisé quien era me di cuenta de que se trataba de April. Antes me emocionaba mucho cuando April me llamaba, pero desde que comenzó a salir con Casey Jones, decidí que lo mejor era dejar que ella simplemente fuera feliz y la dejé ir, ahora solo somos buenos amigos, así como es amiga de mis hermanos, supongo que no la amaba en serio, solo me gustaba, solo que ya no. Contesté la llamada.

-¿Donnie?- La voz de April sonaba angustiada.

-¿April? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté

-Bueno… esto es vergonzoso… digamos que… yo y ciertas chicas que probablemente conocen estamos en una celda del escondite de los kraang- Respondió algo nerviosa April.

-¿Enserio?- Casi grité al mismo tiempo que me paré y salí de mi cuarto. –Supongo que las explicaciones para después.- Dije con un suspiro. -Tranquilas, iremos por ustedes.- Dije antes de colgar y dirigirme a mis hermanos.

-Chicos, surgió un problema, April ha sido secuestrada por los kraang… y… por alguna razón las chicas que estuvieron aquí en la alcantarilla están con ella.- Dije rápidamente, aunque un poco nervioso al decir la última parte.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Enserio!?- Exclamaron al unísono mis hermanos.

-Sí, supongo que ellas conocen a April, y estaban cerca de ella cuando los kraang trataban de capturarla.- Les dije, eso era lo más lógico que pude pensar. – ¡Rápido! Debemos ir a rescatarlas.

Todos subimos al tortumóvil, como siempre Raph insistió en conducir, pero Leo no lo dejó y condujo el, en cuestión de minutos llegamos al escondite de los kraang.

-¡Rápido! Debemos entrar para rescatar a las chicas.- Dijo Leo mientras corríamos al interior del lugar.

-¡Hai!- Gritamos Raph, Mikey y yo.

 **Mientras tanto con April y las chicas:**

-Ya me estoy desesperando. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!- Gritó Vale mientras golpeaba la ventanilla de la celda con fuerza.

-Vale ¡Tranquila!- Dijo Mariana tratando de tranquilizarla. –April dijo que los chicos llegarían en cualquier momento.

-Sí, solo tenemos que esperarlos- Agregó la pelirroja.

-Claro, como soy la persona más paciente del mundo.- Dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Sí, ya lo hemos notado.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo April y Mariana. La primera rodando los ojos y la segunda con algo de timidez.

-¡Esperen!- Gritó de repente la castaña. -¿Escuchan eso?

Afuera se escuchaban ruidos extraños.

-Probablemente los chicos ya estén aquí y están peleando con los kraang.- Supuso April.

Era cierto, las cuatro tortugas estaban luchando con los kraang.

-¡Oigan! ¡Estamos aquí!- Gritaban las chicas.

A pesar de estar luchando, Mikey escuchó los gritos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas.

-Chicas, tranquilas. Las sacaremos de aquí.- Dijo en un tono amable, para después dirigirse a sus hermanos. -¡Chicos! Aquí están.

Como pudieron, abrieron la puerta de la celda para que April, Vale y Mariana pudieran salir.

-¡Gracias!- Gritó Mariana.

-Rápido, salgamos de aquí.- Dijo Leo.

Todos salieron del escondite de los kraang y subieron al tortumóvil, una vez que todos estuvieran adentro, salieron a toda prisa. Pero una camioneta del kraang los estaba siguiendo.

-Leo, un problema. ¡Hay kraangs en el techo!- Dijo Mikey.

-Raph, Donnie y Mikey, ustedes encárguense de los kraangs. –Ordenó Leo.- Yo trataré de perderlos.

Raph, Mikey y Donnie salieron al techo del tortumóvil y comenzaron a pelear con los kraangs. Después de un rato, los tres bajaron de nuevo, y después de que Leo pudiera perderlos, regresaron a las alcantarillas.

-Chicos, en serio gracias por salvarnos.- Dijo April.

Mariana estaba a punto de decirle a Vale que ya iba a ser tarde y que deberían irse, pero una voz sorprendió a todos.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estaban?- Dijo el sensei de las tortugas mientras se acercaba a sus hijos y a las chicas.

-¡Sensei!- Gritaron las cuatro tortugas asustadas.

Hasta aquí llega al capítulo de hoy. Como se habrán dado cuenta, decidí cambiar mi forma de escribir. Pensé que sería mejor si lo seguía de esta manera.

Bueno, ¡Nos leemos pronto! Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.


End file.
